Charon
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Charon was the ferryman of the Underworld who ferried the souls of the dead across the rivers of Styx and Acheron which separated the world of the living from the world of the dead. In order to board the ferryman's boat a dead soul must pay Charon with a gold coin in order to go onboard, otherwise, the soul has to wander the docks as a begger and pray for anyone to give him/her a spare coin. Those who are dying place a gold coin under their tongue so that their souls would have a coin in order to pay the ferryman. God of War Series Chains of Olympus In God of War: Chains of Olympus, Charon is depicted as a tall, gaunt man with pale skin. He wears dark robes with several decapitated heads attached to them, and a golden mask covering his skull-like face. As a weapon, he carries a large, deadly scythe, which he also uses as a walking stick. It appears that Charon despises his job as ferryman, as he tells Kratos. He may have been a mortal, similar to the Jailer of Tartarus, but made immortal to forever transport the souls of the dead across the river. Kratos comes to Charon's docks upon the River Styx. Upon arrival, the ferryman refuses to give Kratos passage, as he is still living, so the two of them fight for control of the ship. After a short battle however, Charon knocks Kratos unconscious and throws him into the depths of Tartarus. After Kratos obtains the Gauntlet of Zeus and escapes Tartarus, he once again encounters Charon. After destroying the three pillars that Charon use to regin health, and weakening him enough, Kratos impales him with Charon's Scythe. However, Charon manages to survive, and eventually Kratos grabs hold of him, and continues to beat his face until he dies, defeating him once and for all. Upon defeating Charon, Kratos then takes the ferryman's golden mask, which gives him the power of Charon's Wrath. God of War III Although Charon does not make an appearance in God of War III, there is a carving of him on the gate to Persephone's Shrine. Powers and Abilities Charon has a large plethora of powers. First off, he can move with great speed, and deliver fast, long range swipes with his scythe, a 4-hit-combo that can be blocked with the sun shield as well as green orbs. He can dissipate into the ground, and then reappear at another location, making it hard for Kratos to attack him. He can summon green orbs, which he then hurls at Kratos. Finally, he can also blast a cloud of ravenous flames from his mask, which does rapid, continuous damage to Kratos if he gets hit. Charon can also control his ferry to unleash an incredible wave of energy onto the deck, killing everything in its' way instantly. He also could charge his scythe with energy. When slammed into the ground, it released shockwaves. Trivia *Charon's death, implicating there is no ferryman to transport souls to their final judgement, may be what caused souls of the dead to fall in the River Styx in God of War and God of War III. Hence, the appearance of Lost Souls in God of War III. Without Charon to guide them, and Hades to keep them, they wander the Underworld aimlessly. *If you have the Spud of War (unlimited magic), using Charon's Wrath during the battle may activate a glitch; when Charon's health bar is less than 40%, there would be a point that his health bar would not go down any further. Continuous use of Charon's Wrath in this state can allow you to make 1000+ Hits with Godly, Immortal, and Impossible descriptions. *He is the first out of two children of Erebus and Nyx to have been killed by Kratos; the second being Thanatos. *Charon made another appearance in Visceral Games' Dante's Inferno. When Dante arrives in Hell to rescue Beatrice, Charon is a huge anthromorphic ship with only a head. Although he couldn't fight Dante physically, he could summon demons to fight intruders for him. He is later killed (again) when Dante uses an Asterian Beast to tear his head off. His severed head landed in the Citadel of Limbo, and Dante pushes it back into the abyss. The head is later seen in the River Styx serving as a nest for the harpy-like pests. Gallery Charo's death.jpg|Charon being beaten to death. Charon2.jpg Charon 1.jpg Charon 2.jpg Charon relief CecilKim.jpg Charonscreenshot005nm6.png God of war - chains of olympus - extras 1 2 - (00-00-36.036).jpg Kratos vs charon.jpg CharonRevised_JayLennCardon.jpg Video thumb|200px|left Related Pages *Charon's Wrath *Docks of Charon *Statue of Charon *Charon's Bell *Charon's Ferry *Charon's Mask Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Undead Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:Enemies Category:God of War Origins Collection